


Однострочники, 17.16. Лучше бы не лечил

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэм в очередной раз пытается умереть, рана или проклятье, короче охота не удалась. Дин магическим способом не отпустил его на тот свет. Но у способа есть последствия. Лучше H+, но и А+ зайдёт.(181 + 200 слов)





	1. Chapter 1

\- Я тебя ненавижу, чувак.

Голос у Сэма теперь был невыносимо гнусавый, но стебаться у Дина при всём желании не получалось.

\- Ты умер. Чувак.

\- Позвал бы Каса.

Знакомые сучные интонации диссонировали с его новым голосом, словно Сэма засунули под колокол, и он оттуда орал и истерил. Вот только Сэм не орал.

\- Не помог.

\- Он чёртов ангел.

\- У тебя не было головы, я сделал что смог. Сэм. Он разрулит это за неделю.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, знай.

Просмотр тиви ему теперь был недоступен, про ноут Дин предпочитал не вспоминать, даже про порносайты. Ел Сэмми принципиально салаты. Постоянно, вёдрами. Губы при жевании странно шевелились, и Дина это зрелище повергало в ступор. А отворачиваться не помогало, Сэм теперь ещё и сопел.

\- Скажи спасибо, что сейчас ноябрь, - Дин пнул отвалившиеся рога, - весной ты бы вообще в двери не пролезал.

\- Не-на-ви-жу.

Дин и без громогласных фырков знал, что идея про индийского Ганешу, посетившая его, когда он увидел обезглавленного Сэма и охотничий трофей рядом, была, мягко говоря, так себе. Сэм был жив, но благодаря лосиной башке - совершенно невыносим.


	2. Chapter 2

Дин, собственно, сам не знал, зачем нарвался. Но оказавшись снова в Монтане, в охотничьей избушке, в которой им пришлось разок прокуковать неделю, он не смог удержаться. Нашёл покрытые пылью и паутиной рога, прибил на деревянную чашу и водрузил на подушку кровати слева. Немного полюбовавшись, стёр пыль.

Вопли Сэма предсказуемо согрели душу. Все эти «фыр-фыр» и «бубубу» легли бальзамом на грешное сердце. Дин уж запереживал, что Сэм вконец постарел, и ничем его не проймёшь. Но напоминание о лосином прошлом и близком знакомстве с индуистской мифологией раскочегарили вулкан под самые небеса. Такое кепкой не прикроешь.

Пришлось поднимать зад и тащиться в ближайшее захолустье за пивом. Два часа коту под хвост. Но оно того стоило.

«Стоило», — думал Дин ровно до момента, пока не увидел на кухне Сэмолося. Спина ссутулена под большим весом, тяжёлая голова наклонилась. Рога перевешивают. Длинные уши развесились по плечам.

У Дина сердце сбилось, и ужасом продрало по всем местам. Он что, триггер для заклинания здесь оставил?

— С-сэмми?!

Хорошо, на дне пакета были макароны. Хрустнули об пол, а не звякнули. А Сэм обернулся с хитрой ухмылкой, придерживая рогатую чашу руками. Уши-носки соскользнули на пол. Сэма, наконец, тоска отпустила. Дин, улыбаясь от уха до уха понял, что и его — тоже.


End file.
